RWBY: Beauty and the Beasts
by Novandalis
Summary: Pyrrha develops an obsession for Grimm, and not just for killing them. She finds herself craving them more and more, until she knows she has to have one. Will her obsession go too far? Will she bite off more than she can chew? Rated M for language and smut.


**DISCLAIMER: This is a bestiality story done as a request. If you do not want to read about bestiality, borderline non-con, and very hardcore sex, please click off now.**

Beauty and the Beasts: (Pyrrha x Grimm)

"You sure you don't need anything, Pyrrha?" Jaune asked me as he, Ren, and Nora were about to leave for class. I was in my bed with every blanket piled on top of me, and a cold cloth on my forehead. Of course, it was just to make them think I was sick.

"I'm fine," I reassured him, faking a cough. "Go, you'll be late."

I waited until I heard the click of him locking the door and the diminished footsteps trail off down the hall before I sprung up and ran to my dresser. It's not like me to skip class, but I couldn't wait. My new toy had arrived that morning.

I'm not not sure exactly when it started, but it was a hentai video I happened across one night that made me finally make a move. Watching that anime girl getting railed by an Ursa got me wet like nothing else ever had. I couldn't stop picturing myself in her position... Having that massive Grimm cock make my stomach bulge with every thrust. The thought was enough to get me soaked.

I had ordered a dildo from a website called Bad Grimm that made toys just like what I wanted. The one I purchased was a Beowolf. It looked like a hybrid of a man and a dog's with a bunch of extra ribbing. It was thicker than my arm, much thicker than a soda can too. I held it in my hands and couldn't stop grinning, knowing how much fun I was gonna have.

I stripped out of my pajamas and sprawled out on my bed, laying on my back with my legs spread. I blushed heavily when I touched the tip of the toy to my dripping core, my heart rate through the roof. I started to push it inside, gingerly at first, and I could feel myself being stretched out before I'd even pushed it to its thickest point. It started to hurt, and I winced and clenched my teeth, but I wasn't stopping. A Grimm wouldn't.

"F-Fuck..." I grunted as I started pumping it in and out with shallow thrusts, pushing it in further each time. The tip was so deep inside me that it pressed against my cervix, sending an oddly pleasurable shiver up my spine.

I moved faster and faster, cum shimmering along the entire length of the toy and dripping onto the sheets. There was a puddle forming under me the more the dildo stretched me, the more the wide knot slapped against my lower lips. My eyes were shut tightly and my low moans were turning into louder and louder cries. I came once, then again, and my arms and legs turned to jelly when I came for the third time. My vision was blurry and I was panting like I'd just ran a marathon, and I loved it.

That was the start of my obsession. In the weeks that followed, I ordered an Usra and a Griffon dildo as well, the former in large and the latter in extra large. The extra large was about as thick as my leg. I started getting creative, using the suction cups on the base to stick them to the shower wall and fuck them while on my hands and knees. After using the Griffon, I would use the Ursa and the Beowolf in my pussy at the same time and fantasize that they'd found me in the forest and double teamed me. I starting stretching my ass as well until I could mount two toys and fuck them both at the same time. It was magical. I thought that I'd just become a size queen, wanting to take bigger and bigger things and needing that wonderfully painful sensation of being stretched to my limits. It wasn't until I was sitting in lecture one day to realize that my desire was to have the real thing.

I was sitting in Professor Port's class, and he was lecturing us about Beowolf physiology. It didn't strike me at first, but soon I found my eyes glued to the example photos in our textbook. The musculature, the shape of their body... I was captivated. I didn't realise it, but I let out a tiny moan while I was looking.

"Pyrrha?" Ruby asked me. "You okay? You look really red."

My face was flushed, and my palms were sweating. I snapped back to reality and turned to her, "Huh? O-Oh, yeah... Just a little light headed is all."

I got up and hurried to the bathroom so I could calm down. My heart and my thoughts were racing. I couldn't possibly be turned on by Grimm themselves, could I? I went into a stall and pulled down my panties, and sure enough, I was soaked. My hands were shaking now. I felt nauseous, ashamed... Bestiality was something I'd always looked down on, and now I was drawn to it.

That night, I had the craziest dream I've ever had. I was alone in some dark forest, completely naked. I ran around lost for what felt like hours before I ran into a pack of Beowolves. I had no weapons, and I froze as the fix of them circled around me, sniffing and snarling and grunting between themselves. Suddenly, one jumped me from behind and pinned me to the ground. I screamed and fought until I felt it's massive cock pressing at my slit. My mouth went dry, and I let it happen.

The first one slammed its cock in to the hilt, and I screamed out in pleasure. Just the one was enough to make my stomach expand like the girl in the video. The other four didn't wait, and I quickly found myself in a Grimm gang bang. A second pushed into my ass while a third went into my mouth. I was behind pushed and scraped against the ground as the roughly had their way with me. The fourth and fifth each added their cocks to my ass and my pussy, and even though it was a dream, the painful stretching still felt so real.

It seemed like forever that they were taking me, fucking my raw until i could hardly feel anything. Finally, they all came at the same time and filled me to the absolute brim with what felt like gallons of their hot cum. That was when I woke up and sat straight up in bed. I was covered in sweat, and my cum had soaked through my underwear and pajamas pants enough to leave a wet spot on the sheets.

I got up and ran to the bathroom to splash some cold water on my face. I kept looking at myself in the mirror and feeling more and more ashamed. Not because of the dream, and not even because what happened turned me on so much. I had to have the real thing now. Somehow, I had to have a Grimm.

My obsession took a turn after that. Just using a dildo that looked like a Grimm's wasn't enough anymore. I had to have a picture as well. At first I used hentai of Grimm and people, and then just hentai Grimm, but soon even that wasn't good enough. The pictures had to be actual Grimm. I would stare at them and use them to fantasize that they were what was between my legs, not my toys. Sometimes I would play audio tracks of Grimm growling, breathing, and roaring as well to get me even more into the mood. The next step was taking myself into their element.

The next day was Saturday, which meant I had all day to myself. I packed my Ursa and Griffon dildos up in my backpack along with lube and some snacks before setting out. I told my teammates I was going for a nature walk to unwind, which wasn't entire untrue; I had every intention of enjoying nature. I made my way from campus down into the Emerald Forest and started walking. There was a clearing I remembered walking through during initiation that seemed like a perfect place to have some fun.

It took some time to find, but eventually I got there. I set my pack down and rested for a moment, then checked to make sure I was alone before stripping completely naked. It already felt so naughty, so erotic. I was naked in the middle of a dangerous forest, about to play with my toys and hope that a Grimm would happen by. I used a pair of harnesses to mount my toys to a tree and gave them a generous coating of lube, then got on my hands and knees like always. It had to feel like a Grimm was taking me.

I pushed myself back onto the giant toys, each one finding hardly any resistance from my stretched holes.

I could almost take the knots now as I rapidly humped them. I moaned, I screamed, I grunted like an animal. There was nobody around to hear me, and being out there brought out some sort of bestial urge in me. I was getting lost in my own world, a sea of bliss as I let every primal desire out. In my head, it wasn't two dildos; it was the real thing, tag teaming me from behind. I could practically feel their skin against mine, hear the rough, deep sounds of them grunting... And then, I really did.

A deep growl from off in the distance sent a cold shiver down my spine, and I froze in place. I opened my eyes and frantically searched the trees around me to find the source, and sure enough, there was a pair of red eyes staring me down from across the clearing. Before I could react, an Alpha Beowolf stepped out into view, bearing its teeth at me. I swallowed hard as it approached me, my entire body trembling. It started to circle me and I did the same, crawling on my hands and knees while I kept eye contact.

It looked almost intrigued, like it knew what I was doing, what I wanted. I kept looking me up and down, sniffing the air and inching closer while we continued to circle each other. My heart was in my throat the closer it got. In that moment, it felt like I was completely aware of every part of my surroundings. My breathing, it's breathing, the smell of my sweat and cum, the sound of leaves crunches underneath us. My breathing was shaky and shallow, and all I could do was hope that it didn't attack.

It stopped suddenly and stared at my rear, and I froze as well. As it started crawling toward me, I could feel the butterflies in my stomach going crazy and trying to burst out of my throat. It got behind me and crawled over top of me, its chin resting between my shoulderblades. Its hot breath caressed my neck and shoulders, making me shiver. My eyes shot open when I felt something touch my core, and I looked back to see a massive cock about to push its way in. It was easily twice the size of my largest toy, and I had a mix of fear and anticipation as it readied itself.

"KYYYAAAH!" came my ear-splitting scream as it suddenly forced its massive shaft in up to the hilt. Not even two toys at once had prepared me, and I could feel myself tearing as it stretched me further than I ever thought possible. It grabbed my upper arms with its powerful claws and furiously began to pound me. The head slammed against my womb with every stroke, bringing tears to my eyes as it ravaged me. Slobber dripped from its mouth and covered my back, the rough ground cut my hands and legs. There was so much pain, so much discomfort, and yet I was still getting off. I had a Grimm. I had my fantasy.

The pain didn't fade, but my perception of it rapidly changed as I grew to enjoy it more and more. My stomach really did bulge on each thrust, and having it so deep inside me set off fireworks in my head. Everything about it was intoxicating; our synchronised, ragged panting, the wet slapping of its cock and balls hitting my soft, dripping body, the smell of my cum and its breath, everything.

It howled suddenly, pumping its hips even faster, and I thought that meant it was about to climax. I tense up, ready to be filled, but that wasn't what it had planned. From the shadows, two more Beowolves emerged. I turned a bright red, realizing that I was about to have a true Grimm gang bang. The Alpha suddenly threw me toward them, and I tumbled before landing in a heap. It was bruised and sore as the two picked me up, and I had a moment of panic wondering if instead I was about to be eaten.

They both snarled, but then one lay down on its back. The Alpha grabbed me by my waist from behind and forced me down onto the other's chest. I choked out a weak, surprised cry when I felt the Alpha press its tip against my asshole, and the first started pushing me onto its cock. They both slammed into me at the same time, and I could hear my ass ripping. I screamed as loud as I could, my mouth gaping open when suddenly the third shoved itself down my throat. I couldn't even gag from how far it was, how truly full my mouth was.

It violently throat-fucked me, adding to the intense pain I was already feeling. I was crying, and every part of me hurt. It was just like my dream, yet somehow rougher than I'd ever imagined. I loved it. I loved every second of it. The unbearable, painful abuse I was receiving from those three gigantic cocks rocked me to my core. I came more times than I had in my life combined, my cum was practically running like a faucet. The more they dug their claws into me, pushing further than anything else could, treated me like a toy... I got off even harder.

I was caught off guard when the one in my mouth suddenly bucked its hips and let off a massive, sticky load down my throat. It pumped cum into me until I could see my belly swelling. Cum poured out of my mouth when it finally pulled out, and I threw up what looked like half a gallon before I didn't feel bloated anymore. I had no time to catch my breath because the other two were still fucking me, and I braced myself again for what I knew was to come.

The one in my pussy came next, filling my womb to the point that cum was leaking out around its shaft while it was still shooting more inside me. The Alpha let off the biggest load deep into my ass, and I could feel the hot seed warming me up from the inside. As the two behind me pulled out and let go, I collapsed to the ground in a giant puddle of their cum that was still growing as it oozed out of my three filled holes. Every inch of my body was sore, I could hardly breathe, and somehow I felt the most blissful pleasure I had ever felt.

They stood over me for a while, maybe contemplating going another round, but then a loud, deep roar scared them off. I was still so out of it, and I staggered to a sitting position when I saw an Ursa Major lumbering toward me. I had never been more afraid in my life as it drew closer because it wasn't acting like the Beowolves. There was no curiosity, no reserve. I was in no condition to fight, and not even armed. If it wanted me dead, I would've been dead. Instead, it grabbed me and flung me onto my stomach. I tried to get up, but it pinned my arms down with enough force that I thought it might snap them. It gave another bellowing roar, and as I turned my head back as far as I could, I saw what it was packing. It had a cock as thick as a my head, and I was about to have it inside me.

Nothing, not even the Beowolves prepared me for it. The sheer size and length was something I hadn't encountered even in my dreams. It slammed into my womb with every thrust and wasn't even going in more than two-thirds of its full length. Every push scraped my chest and stomach against the ground, and my face as well. I was getting covered in cuts and bruises. I screamed, grunted, cried, moaned, squealed, and everything inbetween. Nothing would ever compare to this.

With another earth-shaking roar, it sprayed gallons of cum inside me before it pulled out and let the rest shoot on my back and onto my head. It was completely covered in hot, sticky, Grimm cum, and it made me shiver in pleasure. At last it got off of my arms and walked off into the forest, and just like that, I was alone again.

I slowly crawled back over to my things, having to wade through the massive puddle of cum. Everything hurt in the best way, and I lay back against my backpack for a while so I could catch my breath and regain a bit of strength. My arms and legs felt like jello again, just like the first time I came from using a Grimm dildo. I had no idea how I was going to explain being so covered in cum, cuts, and bruises to my teammates, but I didn't care. I had just lived out my ultimate fantasy, and the best part was that I knew I could do it over and over and over again.


End file.
